Platform 9 and Three Quarters
by LoopyandLovely
Summary: Platform 9 and 3/4, as told by Blaise, Parvati, Hermione, Dean, Pansy, Luna, and Harry. Written for The Point of View in a Week Challenge.
1. Blaise

**This was written for The Point of View in a Week Challenge. Please review! Unfortunately I had to rush this so let me know if you spot any mistakes please.**

**Blaise**

I looked around the platform, scowling as I spotted Potter, the Mudblood and the Weasley's. Malfoy had told me all about the Quidditch World Cup, how they'd managed to get a seat in the top box, while I'd been stuck in average seats. How Weasley managed to get seats up there I don't know, but there should be a law against it. I spat on the ground with disgust, turning to find Malfoy behind me, smirking. My mother had already left, having to get to some photoshoot but I wasn't surprised to see Lucius Malfoy stood over his son, the Malfoy's have always been a tightly knitted family.

"What're you smirking at?" I asked Malfoy.

"Potter. How much are we betting he hasn't heard about the tri-wizard tournament yet?"

I smiled, "Of course. He'll be furious that we know something he doesn't."

"Now, now, Draco," Lucius said, a warning in his tone, "You know that you aren't supposed to know."

"It's alright, Mr. Malfoy," I said, "I'll pretend I heard someone at the ministry talking about it." Anything to get one up on Potter. _Top Box seats_. As if.


	2. Parvati

**This was written for The Point of View in a Week Challenge. Please review! Unfortunately I had to rush this so let me know if you spot any mistakes please.**

**Parvati**

I hugged my dad goodbye and waited until he had disparated before turning to study Harry Potter, sharing a look with Padma.

"He really is rather hot isn't he?"

She smirked, "Yeah."

I giggled, unable to help myself. My dad would probably be furious at the thought of his daughter chasing after boys, but after all, I wasn't a child anymore.

I grabbed hold of Padma's arm and dragged her over to near where Harry was stood, close enough to be on eyeline. He was talking to Hermione about something. I shuddered slightly, he couldn't like Hermione could he? I'd have to interrogate her about it later, I thought, grabbing Padma's arm again and rushing towards the train, making sure to bump into Harry on the way.

"Hey!" He said spinning around to see who'd bumped into him.

"Sorry Harry." I grinned, hopping onto the train and grinning at Padma.


	3. Hermione

**This was written for The Point of View in a Week Challenge. Please review! Unfortunately I had to rush this so let me know if you spot any mistakes please.**

**Hermione**

I liked being at home but I was definitely looking forward to returning to Hogwarts. Summer with the Weasley's had been wonderful, I never quite understood the thrill of Quidditch, although the boys insisted it did exist, but I had still enjoyed the World Cup. The different cultures were wonderful and those magic tents were really something, I loved what magic could do. Although, I must admit, I was getting really fed up of Ron talking about how _oh so wonderful_ Krum was. He was just a human being for goodness sake.

"Mione!" Ron said, through a mouthful of sweets, clicking in my face, "Snap out of it. You've been staring into space for ages."

Had I? "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"All you ever do is think," Harry joked.

"Hey, is it me or is Malfoy giving us funny looks?" Ron asked, and I turned to look, finding the blonde haired boy through the crowd. He was staring right at us and saying something to Blaise and his father. A small shudder went through me.

"Yeah. He is." I turned to ask Harry if he'd noticed but he was saying something to Parvati Patil who had a big grin on her face. I rolled my eyes. She was so obvious.


	4. Dean

**This was written for The Point of View in a Week Challenge. Please review! Unfortunately I had to rush this so let me know if you spot any mistakes please.**

**Dean**

Platform 9 and ¾ was buzzing with talk of the Quidditch World Cup that year and Seamus' rosette was still chanting the Ireland player's names and was really starting to annoy me.

"Can't you make that thing shut up?"

"Where would be the fun in that?" Seamus grinned.

I sighed, searching the platform for someone else I could make conversation with and get them to convince Seamus to get rid of the damn rosette. Spotting Harry and Ron across the station I grinned. If anyone could convince Seamus to get rid of the rosette it was them. Seamus spotted me looking and shook his head, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me onto the train.

"No chance mate," he told me, "the rosette stays."


	5. Pansy

**This was written for The Point of View in a Week Challenge. Please review! Unfortunately I had to rush this so let me know if you spot any mistakes please.**

**Pansy**

I watched Draco and Blaise talking from across the platform, frowning slightly. I was well within their eye line and yet neither of them had bothered to come over and say hello, they were too wrapped up talking to each other about something.

This year I was determined to get Draco to notice me. He wasn't stupid, surely he could see that I was the girl he should be with - after all, we were perfectly matched. Behind me my mother was prattling on about something but I had tuned her out, I didn't know why she bothered, it wasn't as if she really cared about me. At least my dad was honest about his feelings.


	6. Luna

**This was written for The Point of View in a Week Challenge. Please review! Unfortunately I had to rush this so let me know if you spot any mistakes please.**

**Luna **

Platform Nine and Three Quarters was as busy as ever, everyone was bustling around, shoving and pushing – personally I didn't see the need for rushing, we'd all get on the train. Lots of parents were hugging their children goodbye, I would've been among them but my dad had already left. It was odd how watching mothers hugging their daughters made me miss my mum more than usual, it sort of reminded me of what things could've been like.

I was wearing my new earrings, dirigible plums, and people kept looking at me oddly but I ignored them. I was wondering whether wrackspurts had got them when the train gave a loud pip of its horn. I cleared my head, realising that the train was ready to go and that the station was almost empty. Smiling I climbed onto the train, I really did love the train ride to Hogwarts, there were lots of beautiful hills and rivers to look at.


	7. Harry

**This was written for The Point of View in a Week Challenge. Please review! Unfortunately I had to rush this so let me know if you spot any mistakes please.**

**Harry**

I glared at Malfoy across the station, what was he staring at us for? It made me feel a bit unsettled, the year hadn't even started yet and it already looked like he wanted trouble. Behind him was his father, who by all accounts should've been in Azkaban after the events at the Quidditch World Cup, sensing my stare, he turned his own cold eyes to meet mine. I held his gaze until someone charged into me, knocking me sideways.

"Hey!" I protested, turning to find Parvati Patil and her sister giggling at me. What was it with girls these days?

I asked Ron that exact question just as the train gave a loud pip.

"Hurry up boys," Mrs Weasley ushered, "Get on the train quickly."

We all rushed onto the train, waving goodbye to Mrs Weasley as we went, a small blonde girl jumping on behind us.

Great big grey clouds puffed from the train as we went and I couldn't help but smile. It was time to go home.


End file.
